Antes de Hogwarts
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Un cuento de los fundadores antes de ser fundadores. Escrito para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Un toque de modestia

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con HP es mío_

 _Este fic participa en el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" de foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Antes de Hogwarts**

I  
Un toque de modestia

Había una vez una posada. No se caracterizaba por ser la más grande o la más lujosa, pero siempre podías encontrar las habitaciones limpias y comer los platos más abundantes allí. Gente entraba y salía de aquella posada, todos contentos por el buen servicio y la honradez de su dueña, una mujer de mediana edad a la que se podía ver cocinando y barriendo el piso junto a sus ayudantes. La ves y te cuesta trabajo creer que ella tenía un destino más elevado que atender a viandantes en busca de un buen estofado y frazadas cálidas.

Pues de eso se trataba la vida, más o menos. Algo, o más de algo, siempre iba a cambiar, para bien o para mal.

Ese día llegó cuando un cliente muy especial solicitó alojarse en la posada de la que ya les he hablado. Bueno, la dueña del local no lo sabía en su momento, pero lo sabría más tarde, si es que tienen ánimos de seguir leyendo. Como fuese, este cliente era un sujeto alto, con toda la apariencia de un caballero que ha peleado su buena cantidad de batallas. En efecto, había regresado hace unos tres días de una refriega en la que unos muggles habían intentado atrapar a un mago desarmado. Hay que aclarar que, en esos tiempos, la magia era algo que los muggles temían y detestaban en la misma medida.

—Benditos sean esos muggles. ¡No saben lo que hacen! —dijo la dueña de la posada—. Actúan por miedo, no porque realmente nos odien.

—Bueno, supieran o no lo que estaban haciendo, tenía que hacer algo —repuso el cliente, dejando una espada con un nombre grabado en la hoja sobre la mesa—. No podía dejar indefenso a ese pobre mago.

—Eso es muy admirable de su parte —aprobó ella, echándole un ojo a la espada—. ¿Y tiene que dejar eso en la mesa? Un arma no sirve para comer estofado.

—Mis disculpas. Aquello fue muy grosero de mi parte. —El hombre tomó la espada y la envainó—. Tampoco me he presentado apropiadamente, mi dama. Mi nombre es Godric Gryffindor.

—No es necesaria tanta cortesía —repuso ella, poniéndose ligeramente colorada—. Puede llamarme Helga, así, sin apellido.

La tarde llegó y se fue en un parpadeo, y Godric y Helga seguían hablando. Por supuesto, eran temas intrascendentes para lo que intento narrar. Pero, si realmente quieren saber, ambos hablaron de sus respectivas vidas, de qué los hizo ser lo que eran y esa clase de cosas. Sin embargo, las palabras que iban a cambiar la vida de Helga vinieron a medianoche, cuando Godric decidió que sus párpados se estaban cerrando solos.

—Helga, ¿ha pensado alguna vez que está destinada a más que esto?

La aludida arqueó las cejas. La pregunta había sido muy extraña.

—No creo que esté destinada a más, o menos, de lo que soy ahora —respondió Helga sin ninguna clase de pretensión—. Ahora, si piensa que puedo hacer algo distinto sin que eso cambie lo que soy, eso es otra cosa.

—Pues he notado que tiene un buen dominio de la magia —dijo Godric, quien había visto cómo Helga podía hacer muchas tareas al mismo tiempo, con y sin ayuda de sus asistentes—. Y, a juzgar por cómo se expresa, creo que usted es una persona modesta. No discrimina y atiende a sus clientes de la misma forma. Son valores que todo niño en estos días debería tener.

Helga volvió a arquear las cejas, como si hubiese leído entre líneas las intenciones de Godric.

—¿Me está pidiendo que _enseñe_?

—Es usted muy perceptiva —admitió Godric con admiración—. Es eso precisamente lo que necesito de su persona. Ya he convencido a otras dos personas bastante notables para que me ayuden con tan noble causa.

—Pero… pero nadie ha intentado formar un colegio que enseñe magia.

—No, nadie lo ha intentado —volvió a admitir Godric, componiendo una sonrisa—. Pero eso no significa que no funcione.

—Usted no sabe eso.

—Por eso lo vamos a intentar, para averiguarlo. —Godric se puso de pie, bebió el último sorbo de vino y se fue a su habitación, no sin algo más que decir—. Puede darme su respuesta mañana en la mañana, esté interesada o no en ello.

El comedor estaba vacío cuando Helga vio a Godric irse a dormir. Aquí podría poner un sinnúmero de racionalizaciones a favor y en contra de la desconcertante propuesta que había recibido, pero aquello sería aburrido de narrar, pues el tiempo tiende a pasar más lento de lo habitual cuando se piensa mucho o se describen muchos pensamientos. Lo que necesitan saber es que Helga pasó la noche en vela tratando de decidir si aceptar o negar la propuesta de Godric.

Ya eran las nueve de la mañana cuando los primeros comensales aparecieron, pero Helga no podía verse por ningún lado. Uno podría pensar que se fue a la cama, vencida por el sueño y las dudas, pero yo no lo creo. Godric fue atendido por uno de los ayudantes de Helga y el desayuno transcurrió en completo silencio. Por supuesto, había notado que Helga no estaba allí y, cuando preguntó dónde podría estar, nadie supo responder con certeza. Creyendo que ella había declinado de ir con él, Godric salió de la posada al aire matutino de otoño.

Helga esperaba en el lado opuesto de la calle, con un morral a cuestas.

—Pensé que no aceptaría.

—Creí que mi ausencia en el comedor era una pista —dijo Helga, acomodando el morral en su espalda—. Ya hice los arreglos correspondientes para que la posada siga funcionando.

—¡En marcha entonces! —exclamó Godric y, con Helga a su lado, comenzaron el largo viaje hacia la planicie sobre la cual mil años de historia mágica estaban a punto de comenzar.


	2. Persuasión amistosa

II  
Persuasión amistosa

Un par de días antes de lo que acabo de narrar, un hombre delgado y pálido tocó a la puerta de una morada de aspecto rústico. Una señora regordeta con un delantal atendió, alegando que la dueña de casa estaba en una colina a dos leguas hacia el oriente. Como el lector habrá imaginado, nuestro hombre buscaba a la dueña de casa.

Costaba trabajo imaginar qué podía hacer alguien en la cima de una colina en un día nublado y ventoso por añadidura, pero Salazar Slytherin no tenía tiempo para preguntas que sabía que no podría responder. Caminó las benditas dos leguas y, en la cima misma, había alguien que usaba una túnica azul, sentada a la turca, contra el viento. Los detalles se hicieron más notorios conforme Salazar se acercaba a la persona, lo suficiente para comprobar que era una mujer.

—No te conozco —dijo ella a modo de saludo—. No es sabio interrumpir a personas que buscan el silencio.

Salazar no esperaba semejante respuesta de una mujer como ella. Sin embargo, había aprendido que uno nunca debía confiar en descripciones que enaltecieran en exceso a alguien.

—Un… alguien me dijo que tú podrías ayudarme con una especie de empresa que estoy a punto de comenzar —dijo Salazar, omitiendo el hecho que la idea había sido tomada en conjunto con esa otra persona.

—Pues no estoy interesada en empresas —repuso la mujer mecánicamente—. Mi único afán en la vida es el conocimiento.

—Bueno, si estás pensando en gestas heroicas o luchar con dragones y mantícoras, estás muy equivocada —espetó Salazar, frustrado por la poca cooperación de la mujer—. Sólo quiero que me ayudes a construir, digamos, una especie de legado.

La mujer se puso de pie y encaró a Salazar con una expresión muy parecida a la apatía.

—¿Por qué te vas por las ramas? —inquirió—. Se me hace que no serías un buen guerrero.

—Por supuesto que no sería un buen guerrero —admitió Salazar, indignado—. No soy un cobarde, pero sé cuándo soy útil y cuándo no.

—¿Entonces por qué no eres capaz de decirme qué estás tramando?

Salazar no quería que ella supiera que iba a ayudar a montar una escuela para magos. Según él, decir las cosas directamente daba pie a que las personas pudieran negarse a sus propuestas. En su opinión, todo podía ser más productivo si persuadía a alguien sin tener que revelar sus intenciones.

—Dicen que posees la sabiduría de cientos de hombres —dijo Salazar en un tono extraño, como si le estuviera rindiendo pleitesía. La mujer arrugó el entrecejo.

—Pues son exageraciones —respondió ella desapasionadamente—. La experiencia otorga sabiduría. Sólo soy una persona que ha vivido mucho y que ha aprendido de sus aciertos y errores.

—¿Y cómo te sentirías si nadie puede aprovechar lo que sabes?

Salazar supo, por la expresión en la cara de la mujer, que había logrado desconcertarla. Supongo que le molestaba darse cuenta que no tenía sentido tener tanta sabiduría si aquella iba a morir con ella, pero es sólo una suposición. El punto fue que ella se quedó en silencio por un buen rato antes que las palabras volvieran a protagonizar la discusión.

—Asumo que has hallado una forma de hacer que mi conocimiento perdure en las generaciones.

Salazar sonrió. Había picado el anzuelo.

—A eso vine —dijo, disimulando el hecho que había conseguido lo que se había propuesto—. Por supuesto que he hallado una forma de que perdures después de haberte ido de este mundo. Si vienes conmigo, tendrás la oportunidad que siempre quisiste.

La mujer tragó saliva. Sus manos gesticulaban de manera errática y se paseaba de un lado a otro sobre la cima del cerro, todo eso sin decir una sola palabra. Salazar intuyó que algo andaba mal con ella, que partir de su casa hacia tierras desconocidas era en sí mismo un problema.

—De… debo irme. Debo… debo zanjar algunos asuntos antes de decidir si ir contigo o no.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tuvo que esperar el pobre Salazar para que ella tomara una decisión. El sol se escondió, la luna salió y se puso y el sol volvió a salir, y la casa no había estado en absoluto silenciosa. Podía escuchar gritos, golpes en superficies duras y más gritos. Salazar no podía entender por qué una mujer tan sabia era capaz de rebajarse a pelear con alguien. Tenía la impresión que las personas como ella estaban por encima de comportamientos territoriales o impulsos primigenios. Claro que Salazar ignoraba que él, como tú y yo, descendía de animales a quienes el instinto podía fácilmente secuestrar.

El sol estaba en su cénit cuando la mujer salió con un morral en su espalda y varios moretones en sus mejillas. Junto con ella, caminaba una niña con una expresión lúgubre en su cara.

—¡Vaya! Creí que una mujer de tu clase estaba por encima de los conflictos.

—Hoy aprendí algo nuevo —dijo ella con una voz apagada—. Por mucha experiencia que tengas, jamás podrás razonar con un hombre tozudo que ha bebido en exceso.

—¿Y él era tu…?

Pero la mirada de la mujer hizo que Salazar callara. Obviamente era un asunto delicado y no volvió a mencionar nada relacionado con lo ocurrido en la casa.

—¿Ella es tu hija?

—Su nombre es Helena —dijo ella—. Helena Ravenclaw. Y yo soy Rowena.

—Salazar Slytherin.

Los tres se alejaron de la casa a paso lento. Rowena ignoraba qué papel iba a desempeñar en lo que fuese que Salazar le tenía en reserva, pero si tenía la posibilidad de entregar su saber a más personas, iba a hacer todo lo posible por conseguir lo que quería. De todas formas, cualquier lugar era mejor que su casa en ese momento.


	3. Racionalidad e irracionalidad

III  
Racionalidad e irracionalidad

Rowena Ravenclaw conocía esa cima bastante bien. Le ayudaba a pensar —y me imagino que a ustedes también— y a distraerse de los malos ratos que pasaba en su casa. Consideraba que había pasado por más experiencias, buenas o malas, que muchas personas de su edad, pero había veces en que las personas más sabias podían dejarse llevar por cosas completamente irracionales, como por ejemplo, su marido.

El viento de otoño hacía flamear su túnica azul marino. A Rowena le encantaba vestirse de azul, pues le gustaba el mar y el cielo. Creía que el mar reflejaba una parte de su personalidad y el cielo, otra. Bueno, pese a que ella se conocía bastante bien, jamás había estado enamorada de alguien. Y el amor cegaba a hombres y mujeres por igual, de otro modo, su marido no habría cambiado de manera tan súbita.

Había compartido todo con él por más de siete años, pero las cosas se torcieron apenas dos meses atrás. Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta que todavía le quedaban muchas experiencias por vivir y se distanció de su marido para casarse con la cima del cerro en el que solía meditar. Si hubiera sabido antes que ella era la clase de persona que brillaba más estando soltera, no habría tenido que padecer los ataques de rabia de su marido.

—¿Acaso el amor existe sólo para hacer sufrir? —se preguntó una vez. Bueno, a veces yo me pregunto lo mismo, y sé que ustedes alguna vez lo hicieron también. La respuesta a aquella pregunta, como pasa con muchos otros misterios, por ejemplo, la muerte, sólo podía ser respondida por el tiempo. A semejante conclusión había llegado Rowena Ravenclaw cuando oyó unos pasos acercarse a ella con una lentitud que sólo podía atribuirse al cansancio.

Fue en ese momento cuando conoció a alguien que estaba destinado a llevarla hacia un futuro completamente distinto al que imaginaba. Por largo rato dialogaron, diciéndose esto y esto otro, argumentando, persuadiendo, hasta que Rowena decidió pensar el asunto en su casa. Era el mejor lugar para hacerlo, porque si iba a aceptar la propuesta, tenía que lidiar con sus problemas de frente.

Un penetrante olor a alcohol llenó sus narices apenas puso un pie en la casa. Estaba oscuro. Rowena encendió una vela con un movimiento de varita y notó que su marido estaba de pie en medio de la sala de estar. Sostenía una botella con una mano y un uslero con la otra.

—Si crees que me amedrentas con esa postura, crees mal —dijo Rowena con un ligero temblor en la voz. Podía haber discutido con él, incluso agredido verbalmente a su marido, pero jamás le había visto con deseos de hacerle daño físico.

—No, no necesito amedrentarte —gruñó su marido—. ¡Voy a golpearte por tu traición!

—Si lo haces, me veré en la penosa obligación de hechizarte.

El hombre dejó caer la botella y extrajo una varita de su bolsillo.

—Lo mismo digo.

—No tienes que hacer esto —dijo Rowena, bajando un poco la varita—. Sabes que lo nuestro ya no puede ser. Fue una ilusión, nada más.

—¡Una ilusión que tú me hiciste creer, demonios! —chilló su marido, alzando el uslero—. ¡Creí que estabas enamorada de mí, que íbamos a tener una familia y envejecer juntos!

—Lo siento —dijo Rowena en un tono lúgubre—. Siento haberte puesto ideas en la cabeza. Pero no necesitas emborracharte para capear este temporal.

—¡Tú no tienes derecho de juzgarme! ¡Lo perdiste cuando decidiste abandonar a esta familia!

Y así siguieron las discusiones, las que llevaron a las agresiones verbales y a los gritos. Apuesto a que ningún niño le gustaría ser parte de una familia que estaba destinada a fragmentarse por los deseos provincianos de una mujer. A mí no me gustaría, por lo menos. Como fuese, Rowena se había quedado afónica de tanto gritar. Ser una persona para quien las palabras eran sus mejores armas no le impedía sucumbir a la irracionalidad, no cuando tenía frente a ella un muro que le devolvía todos los argumentos. Al final, lo que puso punto final a la debacle fue un encantamiento aturdidor. Rowena ya había tenido suficiente charla poco sana y dejó a su marido tirado en el suelo.

Lloró el resto de la noche, abrazando a Helena con brazos temblorosos. La mañana llegó, y Rowena seguía llorando en silencio, acariciando el cabello de su hija suavemente. No fue hasta mediodía que ella se puso de pie y resolvió abandonar el lugar que le había causado tanto dolor y malos ratos.

—Luces triste —observó Salazar con una expresión preocupada en su rostro pálido—. No fue una buena noche para ti, me imagino.

Rowena no dijo nada. Siguió caminando por el campo, tratando de olvidar los gritos, las amenazas y lo que acabó con el pleito.

—Al menos podrás hacer una diferencia al lugar que vamos.

Ella alzó la cabeza de improviso.

—¿Y se puede saber a qué clase de lugar nos dirigimos?

—Es un campo —explicó Salazar quien, por alguna razón, lucía divertido—. Un amigo compró un terreno a un granjero bastante desafortunado. Tenía un criadero de cerdos allí, pero los pobres animales estaban llenos de verrugas y no podía venderlos. ¡Bendito sea! Recibió más dinero por el terreno que por los cerdos.

Rowena, en lugar de sonreír, arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Y por qué un campo? Pensé que nos dirigíamos a alguna clase de edificio.

Salazar sí que sonrió.

—Por supuesto que nos dirigimos a un edificio —dijo, para extrañeza de Rowena—. Pero, ¿quién te dijo que ya estaba construido?


	4. Defendiendo al indefenso

IV  
Defendiendo al indefenso

—¡Alguien ayúdeme, por favor!

Me pregunto cómo diantres Salazar Slytherin había perdido su varita, pero el caso era que estaba desarmado frente a unos muggles bastante agresivos. Ustedes se preguntarán cómo los muggles supieron que era un mago. Pues era bastante simple: sus vestimentas eran extrañas, y ya sabemos cómo es el común de los muggles en relación con cualquier cosa que se saliera de lo ordinario. Así como sabemos que los magos son los campeones de los bichos raros, bueno, al menos en cuanto a indumentaria. Sus ropas los identificaban de inmediato, y era por eso que se escondían de la gente ordinaria.

Salazar habría encontrado allí un destino bastante ominoso de no ser por la oportuna aparición de un hombre fornido que blandía una espada bastante extraña. Bueno, los magos no necesitaban espadas en primer lugar, pero la que sostenía este hombre no era un arma común. Lo que necesitan saber es que ese hombre le hizo un favor gigantesco a los duendes y le dieron esa espada a modo de regalo. Puede que en otra historia les cuente cómo ocurrió, pero sigamos con este relato.

Aquellos desafortunados muggles sólo llevaban azadones y palas como armas. No obstante, pelearon con el desconocido y perdieron. No era que no tuvieran las armas apropiadas, sino que les faltaba entrenamiento y carácter para pelear una batalla. Ese hombre, a juzgar por la forma en que se movía en combate, tenía vasta experiencia en ello y, en efecto, lucía como alguien que hubiera peleado contra mil dragones y rescatado a mil princesas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el desconocido, enfundado su espada y exhalando un poco de aire. Tenía un tono de voz bastante alegre y distendido—. ¿Esos muggles no te hirieron?

—No —repuso Salazar, tratando de tranquilizarse—. Fue solamente el susto.

—Eso es bueno. Significa que tienes fuerzas para acompañarme hasta la posada más cercana e invitarte a una ronda. ¿Qué te parece?

Salazar no halló una forma de negar la propuesta y se dejó conducir por el hombre, quien se dio a conocer como Godric Gryffindor.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Salazar cuando Godric se presentó—. No me extraña que esos muggles no hayan podido contigo. Tienen que matar tu nombre antes de matarte a ti (1).

Godric soltó una carcajada efusiva.

—No tienes por qué exagerar, amigo. Yo solamente estaba en el momento justo. No está en mi carácter dejar a personas indefensas a su suerte.

—¿No importa si tu oponente es un dragón?

—Da lo mismo —dijo Godric con ese mismo tono desenfadado de siempre—. No hay tarea que no puedas hacer si tienes el valor suficiente para realizarla.

—O la suficiente astucia —murmuró Salazar por lo bajo. Godric no oyó aquellas palabras.

Hubo un prolongado rato de silencio, pues ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Bebían sus respectivos licores, como buscando algún tema de conversación. Afortunadamente para ellos, una madre que abrazaba a su hijo herido trajo a colación un asunto que a ambos les venía molestando.

—Deberían ser capaz de defenderse —observó Godric con un poco de pesadumbre.

—Los muggles son crueles con nosotros —dijo Salazar, sin pensar en la madre con su hijo, sino que en su propia experiencia—. Todo esto ocurre porque los niños no saben qué hacer cuando los muggles los encuentran. Deberían estar preparados.

Otro silencio pesado se hizo entre los dos, pero ambos sabían que estaban pensando en la misma cosa. La razón por la cual el silencio se hacía tan extenso era que ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo remediar aquel dilema.

Dos días pasaron desde que Godric y Salazar se encontraron y todo tipo de ideas se formularon y se discutieron, pero ninguna de ellas convenció a ambos viajeros. Paseaban por el pueblo, compartían copas en diversas posadas y preguntaban ideas a los magos que paseaban por allí, pero aquella estrategia tampoco dio mucho resultado que digamos.

Godric y Salazar estaban a punto de irse del pueblo cuando pasaron por una escuela muggle. No hace falta decirles que en esos tiempos a los niños les gustaba ir a la escuela, no como ahora. Bueno, como iba diciendo, Godric observó a los alumnos dialogar animadamente mientras entraban al colegio, y una idea relámpago hizo que frenara en seco. Salazar casi chocó con él.

—¿Qué diablos?

—Eso es.

Salazar frunció el ceño.

—¿Perdón?

—Eso es —repitió Godric, alejándose de la escuela, con Salazar siguiéndole con desconcierto—. Fundaremos un colegio donde prepararemos a jóvenes magos para lo que les espera afuera.

—¿Un colegio?

—¡Es una brillante idea! —exclamó Godric alegremente—. ¡No sé cómo rayos no se me ocurrió antes!

Godric tardó un poco en vender la idea a Salazar, pero cuando percibió la grandeza de la idea, comenzó a formular más ideas sobre el colegio, como por ejemplo, sus dimensiones, el lugar donde se iba a erigir y cuántos más necesitarían para que el colegio funcionara correctamente. Les tomó otro par de días, pero todo fue acordado con precisión.

—Necesitamos a dos personas más para fundar el colegio —dijo Godric a Salazar en una posada en un pueblo cercano al lugar decidido para construir el colegio—. Y creo saber de alguien que podría unirse a nuestra causa. Tú te encargarás de esto, Salazar.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Necesito que vayas a una aldea a veinte leguas al norte y encuentres a una mujer cuya sabiduría es legendaria. Será una gran aliada en nuestra empresa.

Salazar asintió.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Yo iré al sur —dijo Godric, estrechando la mano de Salazar con firmeza—. Necesito a alguien que tenga las ganas de enseñar a otros.

—¿Nos encontraremos en el terreno?

—Sí —dijo Godric, alejándose de Salazar lentamente—. Dame cinco días y nos reuniremos allá. ¡Hasta pronto, Salazar!

Ambos viajeros siguieron sus respectivos caminos, ignorando que aquella idea, por modesta que pudiera parecer, daría comienzo a un milenio de historia, una historia, llena de unidad, amistad, discusiones, mitos y leyendas. Pero, como pasa siempre, ninguna persona podía medir las consecuencias de sus acciones.

* * *

(1) Esta frase la extraje de un pasaje de la película _Gladiador._


End file.
